


under the fluorescent moonlight

by eventxde



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Afterlife
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventxde/pseuds/eventxde
Summary: “kalo menurut lo sendiri, gimana?”“mau jujur atau mau bohong?” mereka berdua terkekeh, pandangannya tak satu senti pun melenceng dari lurus tatapan mereka. “kalau boleh jujur,you’re the closest thing to heaven i’ve ever had.”“secara teori, lo nggak salah.” senyumnya manis.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	under the fluorescent moonlight

ada banyak titik kasat mata yang kemudian dapat digaris menjadi satu pola tertentu sebagai batas pembeda antara _factor analysis_ dan _principal component analysis_. buram. tapi ada. namun jinhyuk tetap meringis setiap memikirkan garis tersebut karna mau sedalam apapun ia mencoba, otaknya tetap akan berhenti dalam ketiadaan. 

tapi, kalau disuruh mencari perbedaan antara yang hidup dan yang hidup di dunia lain, ia akan maju di barisan paling depan. 

pertama kali jinhyuk melihat hal-hal tak kasat mata saat usianya tak lebih dari jumlah jari di satu tangannya, ia pikir semua orang melihat mereka. olokan teman kecilnya adalah titik balik dimana hal itu mulai mengganggunya. jinhyuk kecil tak rela ditertawakan karena dianggap berbicara sendiri padahal jelas dibalik ingatannya ia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang anak kecil yang terduduk sendirian diujung taman (yang kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata berwajah pucat dan penuh darah, tapi yang ini tidak perlu diingat. lagipula, dia juga belum cukup dewasa buat paham kalau itu sesuatu yang tidak biasa). dari situlah ia sadar, tidak semua orang bisa melihat.

pulangnya pun ia dibuat keki dengan respon ayahnya yang hanya tertawa kecil. rambutnya diusak hingga berantakan, tak peduli akan jinhyuk yang tengah bersedekap kokoh tak suka dengan perlakuan yang seakan menjustifikasi bahwa ia hanyalah bocah empat tahun yang masih terlalu kekanakan untuk mengerti.

 _"tunggu sampai kamu cukup buat paham."_ jelas pria paruh baya itu diujung tawa kecilnya, yang disambut oleh omelan jinhyuk—butuh berapa lama sih sampai dia cukup besar.

karena itulah belasan tahun kemudian, jinhyuk menagih janji ayahnya. maka dibukalah obrolan tentang cahaya. 

_“kamu tahu nggak kalau sebenarnya mereka yang masih berkeliaran di dunia ini adalah mereka yang terkutuk,”_ beliau menjelaskan setelah hembusan napasnya akan nikmat teh di pagi hari. ia membuka halaman surat kabar dan menyapukan pandangannya pada halaman ketiga. jinhyuk sibuk memberikan atensinya pada fakta-fakta yang baru ia ketahui--bahwa setelah 100 hari mereka yang tersesat tidak akan pernah menemukan jalannya kembali menuju cahaya dan akan selamanya terjebak dibatas ketiadaan. ada, nyata, tapi tak hidup. berkeliaran di dunia tanpa maksud dan tujuan, tanpa ampun dan kesempatan. lalu pandangan itu beralih dari baris terakhir diujung kiri halaman ke empat, tepat dan teduh menyorot pandang mata jinhyuk yang penuh penasaran. _“makanya kamu beruntung, punya kemampuan dan kebebasan buat membantu mereka yang belum terjebak. buat memberi mereka kesempatan dalam meraih kekekalan.”_ terdengar berat buat jinhyuk diumurnya yang masih belasan. tapi binar matanya tidak bohong--ia menanti apa yang ada didepannya kelak.

(kalimat wejangan itu diakhiri dengan pesan: tapi kalau sangat butuh, kamu bisa memaksa mereka untuk pergi. yang ini rahasia—nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri.)

tentu apa yang dikatakan tak semudah mengucapkannya. karna manusia-manusia beruntung seperti jinhyuk ini merupakan sasaran empuk bagi mereka yang tak lagi punya sesuatu untuk diraih selain kesenangan sesaat. tak sedikit pengalaman jinhyuk membantu mereka menemukan cahaya dengan cara mengabulkan apa pun permintaan mereka yang tertunda sebelum mereka meninggal (yang jika dapat dimasukkan ke dalam cv rasa-rasanya ia akan mendapatkan 3 lembar). namun tak jarang juga ia harus terbangun jam 2 pagi karna teriakan iseng mahluk usil berwajah seram yang hanya berjarak 5 senti dari wajahnya saat ia membuka mata. lain kasus dengan hal yang paling ia benci—dan ia bersumpah seumur hidup tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi barang satu kalipun, hingga ia berdoa pada Tuhan mana pun yang ada diatas sana, agar tidak ada lagi mahluk setengah nyata yang suka padanya.

ia pernah. satu kali. dikejar-kejar mahluk hingga rasanya nyaris sinting.

yang berujung 2 minggu terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. disinilah ia tahu rahasia apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya bertahun yang lalu. tapi 2 minggu itu sungguh sepadan dibanding 3 bulan penderitaannya.

di usianya yang ke dua puluh, ia bahkan bisa membedakan mana yang manusia dan mana yang bukan dengan mata tertutup. ada beberapa hal yang biasanya digunakan manusia-manusia seperti jinhyuk sebagai pedoman di masa awal menggunakan kemampuan mereka karena seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sepertinya dari jarak puluhan meter pun kamu akan bisa membedakan mereka tanpa masalah. pertama, semirip apapun penampilan mereka dengan manusia, mereka sedikit transparan. kedua, mereka berpendar—ada sedikit cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka. ketiga, mereka tidak menapak. lalu keempat, dan yang paling penting, mereka tidak bisa disentuh. ia pernah menertawakan temannya yang mengaku terjatuh karena suatu dorongan yang ia anggap hantu. mana ada hantu yang seperti itu, pikirnya. 

hari ini, jinhyuk menarik kembali perkataannya. ia baru saja jatuh tersungkur karena ditabrak oleh hantu. hantu ini berbeda. hantu ini transparan dan tidak menapak. tapi, ia tidak berpendar.

dan hantu ini mengaku bernama kim wooseok.

* * *

"jadi, kenapa lo meninggal?”

merupakan sebuah keberuntungan buat jinhyuk untuk menjaga komposurnya dan tidak marah ditempat karna orang yang menabraknya ternyata bukanlah orang pada umumnya. mahluk setengah hantu ini pun meminta maaf berkali-kali, ganjil juga buatnya karna kehadirannya sudah tidak ternotis berhari-hari. jinhyuk pun mengisyaratkan ikuti aku tanpa suara, dan wooseok mengamininya. ketukan jarum jam dinding yang berputar merupakan satu-satunya sumber suara kala mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah apartemen jinhyuk siang itu. jinhyuk menelisik lekuk cangkir tehnya dalam diam, menunggu teman baru transparannya menjawab pertanyaannya yang masih tergantung di udara. 

“nggak tahu.”

dahi jinhyuk mengernyit. ini juga, sesuatu yang berbeda. biasanya, setidak-tidaknya, mereka yang tersesat akan mengingat bagaimana mereka meninggal dan apa yang menahan mereka di dunia. namun, setelah itu pilihannya seratus persen ada di mereka. pergi dalam damai, atau tinggal tanpa arah. tak jarang juga mereka memilih opsi yang kedua, tak mau ambil pusing dengan kehidupan apapun yang menanti mereka di atas sana.

“terus, yang lo inget apa?” 

“suara,” jawab wooseok. obsidiannya memantulkan cahaya lampu, mengerling penuh ragu, “suara yang kencang dan membuat kuping sakit. lalu bunyi sesuatu yang besar jatuh.”

jinhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. ia menaruh gelas minumannya di meja makan dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan wooseok. jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk paha.

“suara keras ya,” jinhyuk memutar otaknya. suara keras. jatuh. “kecelakaan mobil?”

wooseok menggeleng.

“kebakaran? mungkin suara sirine.”

gelengan lagi.

“hmm, pesawat?”

“ah!” pandangan wooseok yang tadinya menuju ke bawah pun beradu dengan jinhyuk. yang ditatap pun gelagapan. kaget. “gue inget sering naik pesawat dulu.”

setidaknya ada satu titik terang, pikir jinhyuk, “oke. gue bakal bantu menyelesaikan urusan lo di dunia. tapi, sebelum itu gue harus ajuin beberapa syarat.”

wooseok memiringkan kepalanya, “apa?”

“pertama, jangan ajak gue ngobrol di tempat umum kecuali kalau kita cuma berdua. kedua, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang nggak seharusnya lo lakukan. mindahin barang, misalnya. kebetulan lo ini kasus unik. lo bisa menyentuh sesuatu, dan akan lebih tentram kalau orang nggak lihat ada benda bergerak sendiri. terakhir…” ada jeda sebelum jinhyuk melanjutkan.

“jangan suka sama gue.”

* * *

dua puluh empat hari, tujuh jam, dan tiga puluh tiga menit telah berlalu berdasar dari hitungan kasar mereka dengan pencapaian nol persen. hari-hari yang itu sudah mereka habiskan dengan mendekam di ruang kerja jinhyuk, berkutat dengan puluhan laman berheadline kecelakaan pesawat. yang sayangnya tak satu pun memicu titik terang dalam hampa ingatan wooseok. dan hari yang ini telah disepakati untuk digunakan sebaik-baiknya untung beristirahat dan bersenang, tanpa usaha dan pikiran yang setitik pun tertuju pada cahaya.

makanya, saat cahaya matahari di akhir april sukses menembus tirai tipis jendela kamar jinhyuk di jarum pendek yang tepat berada ditengah angka sebelas, pemuda itu belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

setelah hampir satu bulan, wooseok sudah biasa dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. jinhyuk yang tertidur dengan wajah tentram dan rambut berantakan, maksudnya. ia hafal dengan hangat sinar yang akan menyeruak masuk dari celah tirai jendela kamar jinhyuk saat matahari mulai merangkak naik. makanya ia terbiasa duduk di bingkai jendela dengan satu kaki terangkat, menikmati hangat yang tersisa dibalik ingatannya saat sinar yang sama menerpa permukaan kulitnya. ia juga sudah hafal fakta bahwa tidak peduli mau ada tetanggamu yang latihan juggling mengandalkan video amatir di youtube dengan piring beling atau ada mobil tersangkut di balkon karna angin puting beliung sekali pun, lee jinhyuk tidak akan bangun kecuali alarm-nya yang berbunyi.  
dan pas sekali. hari ini tidak ada alarm.

jinhyuk terbangun karna decit asing hasil gesekan antara kursi dan permukaan lantai menyeruak dalam inderanya. sedetik dalam setengah sadarnya ia panik. maling cerdas darimana yang berusaha mencuri di siang bolong seperti ini. namun di detik berikutnya, ia ingat. teman transparannya pasti sudah cukup bosan dibuat menanti.

"mau kemana hari ini?" tanya itu keluar dari frame pintu kamar. jinhyuk berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang masih berbentuk mahakarya kasurnya semalam.

wooseok yang sedang sibuk melihat deretan pigura yang tersusun rapi di rak kayu di ujung ruangan satunya pun menoleh. "hei, udah bangun?"

jinhyuk menyambutnya dengan gumaman. ia menarik satu kursi meja makan dan menyamankan posisi diatasnya. satu tangannya meraih pitcher air di tengah meja dan tangan lainnya meraih gelas kesayangannya, lalu menuangkan air dan meneguknya. kepalanya berputar dan perutnya merengek minta diberi makan. ia pun beranjak menuju pantry, dan heran menyerbu pikirannya karna sepiring telur orak-arik dan beberapa potong sosis telah tersaji disana.

"wooseok," panggilnya. tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian pria yang lebih kecil sudah ada disebelahnya, _kenapa_. "lo bikin sarapan?"

"bosan." jawabnya singkat. tangannya lihai mengambil pisau dan garpu, seakan pamer bahwa mahluk jadi-jadian sepertinya bisa lho bikin sarapan. wooseok menaruh utensil tersebut di piring yang kemudian ia dorong mendekat ke hadapan jinhyuk. salah satu sosisnya ditusuk dengan garpu dan disodorkan ke depan mulut teman barunya. "nih, makan."

jinhyuk mendengus geli, lalu melahap sosis didepan mulutnya. "dasar ajaib."

sarapan itu dihabiskan bahkan sebelum wooseok selesai melihat seluruh pernak-pernik yang menghias apartemen jinhyuk. walaupun ia laki-laki dan tinggal sendirian, ternyata pria kelebihan hormon tinggi itu cukup apik dalam membuat apartemennya nyaman. Jinhyuk pamit untuk mandi dan bersiap. mereka menemukan satu hobi unik yang keduanya gemar lakukan—main catur. dan dalam kesepakatan semalam, siapapun yang menang dalam 3 kali permainan punya hak untuk menentukan destinasi mereka esok hari. pada akhirnya, dua dari tiga permainan dimenangkan oleh jinhyuk secara dramatis. _lo pasti curang kan. seumur hidup gue, gue belum pernah kalah main catur!_ protes wooseok sambil melempar bantal di pangkuannya. yang kemudian dibalas jinhyuk hingga wooseok keki. _ya, sekarang kan lo udah nggak hidup._

wooseok mengira jinhyuk adalah tipikal anak muda beken yang suka menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di kafe terkenal di pusat kota, mendengarkan lagu indie terkini dan menyeruput kopi yang sebenarnya terlalu pahit buat sistem tubuh mereka, namun tetap dikonsumsi demi justifikasi belaka. makanya saat putaran roda mobil jinhyuk perlahan berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku antik, wooseok seperti disadarkan bahwa tak semua hal akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya. eksteriornya hangat. ketika pintunya dibuka, dentingan lonceng menyambutnya, disusul dengan kuaran melodi familiar yang rasanya seperti pulang.

menit pertama wooseok masih melihat jinhyuk bertukar senyum dengan pemilik toko seperti mereka sudah kenal lama. menit berikutnya wooseok sudah kebingungan karna dia tidak bisa menemukan kemana langkah jinhyuk bermuara, yang akhirnya membuat layang kakinya bergerak asal mencari titik menarik yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berlabuh sementara. maniknya berputar mencari, hingga menemukan satu pojok yang membuat dadanya terasa penuh seakan terisi bulir-bulir nostalgia. ia berjalan mendekat. jarinya meniti tulisan timbul di cover buku; _heller, clementine, j.s. bach._ didalamnya tertoreh barisan not yang entah mengapa berbunyi di balik kepalanya. 

“oh, _bach_. lo bisa main?” tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan wooseok. pria yang tadi ia cari keberadaannya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, lengkap dengan tambahan plastik belanjaan dalam genggaman. wooseok menggeleng, menaruh kembali buku yang ia pegang ke tempatnya.

“nggak…” katanya, tak yakin. “nggak tahu.”

“hmm.. cokelat atau vanilla?”

“eh?”

“gue mau ngajak lo liat pameran lukisan di dekat sini. kalau nggak salah ingat, di depannya ada parlor es krim terkenal,” jelas jinhyuk, mencari benda segi empat di kantongnya, mencari email notifikasi dari pameran tersebut. masih ada waktu sebelum tutup, pikirnya. “jadi, cokelat atau vanilla?”

wooseok tersenyum kecil. “lo tau kan hantu nggak makan es krim?” 

semuanya berjalan manis dalam kehidupan jinhyuk dan wooseok di hari-hari berikutnya. pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan banyak hasil, tapi wooseok pun tak ambil pusing. hidup perlu dinikmati dan mati tak boleh disesali, kata wooseok suatu hari, gue ada diantara keduanya—bukannya itu perlu disyukuri?

jinhyuk pun mengamini.

sampai di hari ke empat puluh enam, jinhyuk mendapat klaksonan sebal dari pengendara di belakangnya setelah ia mengerem mendadak mobilnya. jinhyuk membuka kacanya dan meminta maaf dengan senyum apologetik, lalu menghadap ke arah wooseok yang menatap horror ke gedung disebelah kirinya. “apa tadi lo bilang?”

“ini tempat gue meninggal.”

* * *

sejak hari itu, pintu seakan terbuka lebar bagi jinhyuk dan wooseok.

hari itu gempa. wooseok dan keluarganya punya _privilege_ kursi premium dengan pemandangan terbaik dalam pertunjukan orkestra adiknya. butuh waktu buat fakta tersebut terproses di kepala orang-orang. dan bagi wooseok, saat informasi itu sudah terproses sepenuhnya, ada satu _sound system_ besar yang terjatuh. tepat di atas kepala adiknya. sayangnya, saat informasi tersebut terproses tepat seratus persen di otak kim yohan, kakaknya sudah tergeletak tidak bergerak terkena _sound_ tersebut. _suara keras, pantas aja_ , pikir jinhyuk kemudian.

jinhyuk mengusak kepalanya gusar. dihadapannya terbuka berbagai laman berheadline penuh dengan nama wooseok—yang dengan bodohnya tidak mereka sadari lebih awal karna terlalu fokus pada arah yang salah. dan kalau ia benar, kalau artikel itu benar, wooseok belum meninggal. ia masih punya tubuh yang menunggu jiwanya kembali di suatu tempat di luar sana. ia masih punya keluarga yang tiap detiknya digunakan untuk memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan manapun diatas sana agar kim wooseok kembali membuka matanya seperti sedia kala. bahagia? jujur, iya. tapi ada satu titik yang entah mengapa mengganggunya. satu titik yang membuatnya tidak tenang. mungkin satu titik tersembunyi dibalik egonya dan diam-diam berharap wooseok tetap disana bersamanya.

bertahun-tahun jinhyuk berkutat dengan sampingannya sebagai penuntun menuju cahaya, bertahun-tahun pula jinhyuk mengalami hal yang namanya perpisahan. hal yang itu, jinhyuk sudah khatam. dan yang itu juga, selalu berakhir bahagia— _hei, tak ada yang salah dengan perpisahan, yang salah adalah kalau kau menahan apa yang seharusnya pergi. lagipula, perpisahan juga berati awal yang baru buat kita semua_ , begitu prinsipnya. tapi entah kenapa. buat yang kali ini, susah. pandangan jinhyuk mengedar pada wooseok yang seperti biasa—sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya sambil menatap ke luar. binernya memantulkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar dengan tenangnya di luar sana, cahaya yang sama menembus badan wooseok yang setengah transparan. pemandangan yang ini, sudah menjadi biasa di rutinitas jinhyuk. ada berbagai andai yang berputar dipikirannya saat ini: bagaimana. bagaimana, kalau wooseok kembali ke tubuhnya dan hidup kembali bersama keluarganya. bagaimana, kalau setelah ia hidup kembali, kenangannya di masa yang ini hilang. kenangan atas apa yang pernah mereka lakukan hilang. tidak ada dalam ingatannya tentang satu pria yang sering meledek wooseok tentang tinggi badannya. tentang ia yang suka memainkan bibir. tentang ia dan kehidupannya dalam 3 bulan dibatas ketiadaan. tidak ada lee jinhyuk dalam hidup kim wooseok.

egois, memang. tapi jinhyuk juga terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui hal yang entah apa itu namanya.

“wooseok, baca.” butuh lima langkah buat jinhyuk untuk beranjak ke tempat wooseok. tapi, ada empat belas langkah maju-mundur yang pada akhirnya ia habiskan karna puluhan ragu dalam tiap langkah yang ia lakukan. ada sedetik keheningan sebelum ia menyodorkan benda segiempat di tangannya, yang di layarnya menyajikan _phil orchestra, through the earthquake at walt disney hall, march 30th_. orbs wooseok bergulir serius dari kanan ke kiri, sebelum keduanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. percaya tidak percaya.

“gue masih hidup?” 

“ _technically, yes._ ” jinhyuk menyenderkan setengah badannya ke dinding. “gue punya alamat rumah sakitnya. mau kesana?”

responnya adalah anggukan kepala frantik. jinhyuk tersenyum kecil. suara-suara di kepalanya sibuk meributkan hal yang membuat batinnya semakin berat. pastilah dia bahagia, tukas salah satu suara di kepalanya, siapa juga yang nggak seneng kalau tau ternyata dia masih hidup? otaknya berusaha untuk mengilhami pernyataan yang satu ini. pernyataan paling masuk akal yang seharusnya membuat harapan dalam dadanya bungkam. seharusnya. harus.

terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, yang tidak ia sadari adalah binar mata wooseok tidak seterang biasanya.

* * *

“temennya kakak?”

mereka akhirnya berhasil pergi ke rumah sakit di hari ke tujuh puluh dengan buket bunga putih di tangan. kesukaan mama, wooseok bilang. jinhyuk menengok ke belakang. wooseok menyamakan posisinya dengan telinga jinhyuk dan membisikkan yohan. pria itu mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum ke arah yohan. 

“boleh masuk?”

yohan mengangguk. “makasih ya, kak, udah dateng. soalnya kakak nggak punya banyak temen. keadaan kakak juga nggak terlalu bagus. stabil, tapi udah berapa bulan ini belum ada tanda-tanda bakal sadar.” 

jinhyuk tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari yohan, sambil menatap lurus ke punggung wooseok yang menembus pintu untuk melihat badan yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan ia tinggalkan.

ada hening yang tak biasa menyeruak dalam sistem mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. musik yang diputar asal dari radio beresonansi dalam pikiran mereka, menggantikan kata-kata yang harusnya terucap. hembusan napas berat seakan keluar dari mulut kecil wooseok (seakan, karena kita tahu hantu tidak bernapas). pandangannya menatap jendela mobil yang mulai buram karna semburan pendingin. tangan kiri jinhyuk dengan sigap menurunkan arah anginnya, membuat wooseok menoleh. _biar nggak ngalangin spion_ , jelasnya. wooseok hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menuangkan perhatiannya ke jalanan.

“menurut lo,” keheningan tersebut dipecah saat wooseok telah kembali terduduk di spot yang sepertinya sudah menjadi hak milik dalam dua bulan terakhir, “ada nggak. orang. di luar sana, yang hubungannya sama kayak kita?”

“manusia sama hantu, maksud lo?”

“gampangnya iya. tapi hari ini kita udah buktiin sendiri kan, kalo gue ternyata bukan. belum. jadi hantu.”

ada jeda yang digunakan jinhyuk untuk menyamankan posisinya di atas kasur, duduk mengarah ke pandangan yang sama dengan wooseok. tangannya memilin ujung selimut pelan. tak yakin bagaimana caranya membalas.

“jangan.” jawabnya, pada akhirnya. jangan yang ini, wooseok mengerti, jangan tidak kembali. jangan selamanya tersesat tanpa arti.

“aneh nggak,” wooseok memeluk kedua kakinya, “kalau gue mau hidup. gue mau semua apa yang gue punya di kehidupan gue,” pandangannya bertemu dengan pandang jinhyuk, “tapi gue juga nggak mau kehilangan apa yang gue punya sekarang.”

“ternyata hidup kayak gini nggak seburuk itu, ya.”

“sama gue maksudnya?” ledek jinhyuk. wooseok tertawa kecil, lalu kakinya dipijakkan ke lantai, langkahnya beriringan mendekat ke arah jinhyuk. tepat berhenti tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti di hadapannya.

“iya, sama lo.” masing-masing biner mereka mencari justifikasi atas apa yang bersahutan di dalam pikiran mereka. memaksa untuk dikeluarkan, memaksa untuk dimengerti. bahwa perasaan itu ada. dan mau sesedikit apapun, perasaan itu valid. namun yang ini, sudah jauh dari batasan sedikit. yang ini hampir meluap, tumpah-ruah. nyamannya tak mau hilang, dan tak mau pergi, memohon buat apapun yang ada disana untuk dikabulkan. _sayangnya mereka dikabulkan._ “kalo menurut lo sendiri, gimana?”

“mau jujur atau mau bohong?” mereka berdua terkekeh, pandangannya tak satu senti pun melenceng dari lurus tatapan mereka. “kalau boleh jujur, _you’re the closest thing to heaven i’ve ever had._ ” lanjutnya pelan. suaranya turun beberapa oktaf lebih rendah dari biasanya. dan hal ini membuat sekujur tubuh wooseok—demi Tuhan, ia tahu ia sudah tidak bisa, tapi ia yakin sekujur tubuhnya _merinding_.

“secara teori, lo nggak salah.” senyumnya manis.

ketukan jarum jam mengiringi tautan bibir mereka. manis, hangat. penuh. ada perasaan yang membuncah saat dahi mereka bersentuhan. banyak kalut dan ragu yang mengancam untuk masuk. tapi rasanya tidak perlu. karena buat saat ini, detik ini, mereka punya apa yang mereka butuhkan.

“jinhyuk.” yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah pandang wooseok yang ada di pelukannya.

“selamat ulang tahun.”

* * *

mereka memutuskan buat ‘mengembalikan’ wooseok tepat di hari ke 100.

dan sekarang, sehari sebelum tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. kalau boleh jujur, jinhyuk tidak pernah takut sama yang namanya hari esok. tapi untuk kali ini takut tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan. ada berbagai tanya yang tak berhenti berputar di kepalanya. memikirkannya saja jantungnya rasanya berdetak lebih abnormal dari keabnormalan yang biasanya--mengingat memang jantungnya sudah tidak beres sejak lahir. dan mungkin semua ini tergambar jelas di wajahnya karna tak lama kemudian tangan wooseok berlabuh di pipi kanannya.

"kenapa?" tanya wooseok pelan. ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan halus kulit pipi jinhyuk.

"kalau setelah lo pergi nanti," tangannya menggamit jemari wooseok lembut, "lo lupa sama gue. gimana?"

wooseok mengubah posisi tidurnya. sekarang mereka berhadapan, dan kedua tangannya meraup rahang jinhyuk. meminta atensi penuh atas apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"bisa nggak, jangan mikirin hal yang kayak gitu."

kedua bola mereka nggak berhenti bertatapan.

"janji sama gue. apapun yang terjadi nantinya," ada jeda yang menyakitkan bagi jinhyuk sebelum wooseok melanjutkan, " _always find a way to find me._ " 

jinhyuk mengangguk pasrah. genggamannya pada jemari wooseok semakin erat. namun, tak lama yang lebih kecil pun beranjak.

"ayo, ajak gue ke tempat pameran yang waktu itu." wooseok menarik lengan jinhyuk untuk berdiri, namun yang lebih tua mengerjap tidak mengerti. pamerannya kan, sudah habis. "gue mau es krim di parlor yang dulu!"

"kenapa jauh banget harus kesana?"

"waktu itu kan lo pilih cokelat," jelas wooseok sambil berkacak pinggang, "kali ini gue yang pilih. rasa kesukaan gue vanilla."

lalu, ia tersenyum penuh arti. "semoga setiap lo liat es krim vanilla, lo bisa inget gue."

es krim yang sama ada di genggaman jinhyuk keesokan harinya. setelah seharian kemarin dan hari ini mereka gunakan untuk bersenang-senang menikmati presensi satu sama lain (yang tidak perlu diceritakan bagaimana jalannya), kini mereka berdua ada di ujung lain dari kamar wooseok di rumah sakit. tangan yang satunya sibuk meremas jemari wooseok, yang menggigit bibirnya, tak kalah berdebarnya dengan pria yang lebih tinggi. maniknya jauh lebih berbinar, jauh lebih basah daripada biasanya. ia tertawa kecil. mana ada, orang yang mau hidup lagi tapi merasa seberat ini?

“hei. abis ini nggak akan kiamat, tahu.” canda wooseok, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. “kalau nanti gue inget lo, kita yang takut gini bakalan sia-sia tau nggak.”

“kalau lo nggak inget—”

“kalau nggak, inget janjinya. _always find a way to find me_ , lee jinhyuk.”

pandangannya beralih ke jam tangan jinhyuk. sebentar lagi hari ke seratusnya habis. ia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke wajah jinhyuk, lalu terkekeh pelan. sumpah, kayak mau makan orang, katanya. wooseok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga jinhyuk, membisikkan sesuatu, lagu mengecup pelipisnya pelan, tangannya melingkar di torso pria yang lebih tua. rengkuhan itu disambut hangat. dalam. _lama._

_aku sayang kamu, jinhyuk._

lalu wooseok melambaikan tangannya. langkahnya perlahan tapi pasti menjauhi jinhyuk. ia berbalik badan. berputar diingatan jinhyuk semua hal-hal yang pernah mereka lakukan. kata maaf pertama yang wooseok ucapkan setelah menabraknya hingga jatuh tersungkur. kali pertama jinhyuk membuka matanya dan disambut dengan wajah wooseok yang tepat sepuluh senti didepannya—ia kaget setengah mati, tapi baru ingat kalau ia punya teman baru di apartemen. sarapan pertama buatan wooseok. permainan catur pertama yang berujung pada ronde-ronde berikutnya karna wooseok tak tahan dikalahkan. jalan-jalan pertama mereka ke toko buku dan pameran. malam-malam bersama film drama klise yang membuat wooseok menangis sesenggukan (baru tahu hantu bisa nangis juga, ejek jinhyuk. jangan berisik! balas wooseok sebal. malunya naik sampai ubun-ubun). tatapan hangat yang ia berikan saat jinhyuk sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. tawa riang yang ia berikan saat—

 _sial._

“wooseok,” panggil jinhyuk pelan, suaranya parau, “jangan lihat ke belakang.”

yang ia tak ingin wooseok tahu, adalah bagaimana air membasahi manik gelapnya. dan bagaimana mulutnya bergerak untuk sebuah bisikan yang setengahnya udara, aku sayang kamu. juga tangannya yang mengepal untuk menahan desakan keras untuk menahan wooseok tetap tinggal. 

_jangan pergi._

“kim wooseok!”

jarinya berkedut. minim. lalu berpindah ke mata yang perlahan menunjukkan orbs gelapnya. kim wooseok akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. tangis haru pun menyelimuti keluarganya, sejalan dengan para dokter yang dipanggil untuk memeriksa segala tanda vitalnya. 100 hari. cukup 100 hari wooseok terombang-ambing di batas ketiadaan. 

_dan 100 hari cukup bagi mereka untuk rasa yang tak akan pernah selesai._

* * *

“salam kak, dari kak jinhyuk,” kata yohan suatu hari, tangannya sibuk mengupas buah apel yang diberikan oleh suster. bentar lagi makan siang, pikirnya, makan apa ya hari ini.

“jinhyuk?”

ada heran dalam tatap mata wooseok yang juga membuat yohan kebingungan. “emangnya kakak nggak kenal?” ia menaruh pisau di nakas sebelah ranjang, dan menaruh piring berisi apel tersebut di pangkuan wooseok, “waktu itu sempet besuk, lho.”

wooseok nampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari nama jinhyuk di segala ruang dalam otaknya. tak lama, dengan mantap ia menjawab.

“nggak.”

(dia ada disana saat wooseok keluar dari rumah sakit.  
mata mereka bertemu. asing.  
wooseok itu, bukan wooseok-nya lagi.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! please do like this work. please do share your thoughts after reading this through comment or cc.


End file.
